


swoon daydreamer moments

by smcy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcy/pseuds/smcy
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno live in parallel universes, each universe giving them different circumstances. They always meet, they always fall in love. But why do they never end up together?





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Ah, it’s this dream again. I can't remember how many times I have dreamt about this - a part of my subconscious desire._

_I always end up in a park._ _I'll see the sun setting - it’s painted different colors - a mix of pink and purple and a hint of orange._

 _I feel the cool breeze against my face._ _I hear the waves._

 _I want to stop time and let me live like this forever._ _A feeling of comfort and assurance._

 

Jaemin takes in these feelings coming at him all at once. He knows exactly what will happen next. He's been here before. A figure will approach him.

 

 _I see him. His face still blurred._ _The figure sighed in disappointment._

_I should be the one who’s disappointed. I’m dreaming yet why do I feel like this is real?_

_I can’t see you but why do I feel like I know you? Who are you?_

 

* * *

**#A**

 

“Jaemin! Jaemin!” 

“Na Jaemin”

 

 _A familiar voice calling out to me._ Jaemin looks away briefly from the figure.

Startled from the noise, Jaemin wakes up.  _Ah, I can't believe I fell asleep during make up. How professional, Na Jaemin._

Jaemin sees his manager hovering. Feeling apologetic, he mutters, "I'm sorry. I fell asleep"

He sees an unfamiliar figure behind his manager. “I see you’re awake now, princess”, said the figure.

Jaemin, upon hearing the word ‘princess’, felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment. He didn't know what's gotten into him and he just snapped, “Don’t fucking call me princess, you leech”.

The figure snickered. Seeing the figure clearly, he realized it was Jeno - his photographer for today. _Uh-oh. But I can’t take it back now or I’ll look ridiculous._

“I get it, ‘princess’. Let’s get this photoshoot over with so I don’t have to see you”

 

 

 

> **#A LEE JENO [DIARY ENTRY]**
> 
> I've been working in this industry all my life, I've never once been called a leech. Is it weird to think that at least one person didn't think so highly of me? I don't know if people actually compliment me for my skills or they're just riding off my fame and want to get on my good side. I can't distinguish anything anymore. This Na Jaemin person was pretty good today though.
> 
> **#A NA JAEMIN [DIARY ENTRY]**
> 
> I'm a model. I'm here for a photoshoot but I fell asleep and snapped out of nowhere. Very professional.
> 
> I'm so embarrassed for myself and for everyone in the company. Lee Jeno is a famous photographer, I can't believe I called him a leech. This is so unlike me. I hope I can just disappear from this moment now and live another life. Aaaaaaaaah, I'm panicking. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, NA JAEMIN.

 

* * *

**#???**

"Let Jaemin live a better life without knowing me"

 

The unknown entity told Jeno he doesn't have that kind of power. He can't go against the thread of fate in other universes.

 

"Don't let us ever be together"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each choice contains infinite possibilities. What if the choices are all the same but the circumstances are different?

 

 

 

**#???**

 

The full moon shining brightly. Two figures hurriedly running, almost out of breath as they're being chased by screaming villagers, holding torches.

 

"Don't let them live! They are complete abomination to society!"

"There's no room for them in this society!"

"It's unnatural for them to be together!"

 

The man with dark orange hair chuckles lightly to himself, to which the man with black hair looked at him in confusion.

 

"What's so funny, Jaemin? We're about to get burned to death here if the villagers catch up to us"

"I just thought that this is the first time we're holding hands and at a very strange timing…. I can imagine you rolling your eyes right now, Jeno"

 

Jeno holds Jaemin's left hand tightly with his right. Jaemin tugs Jeno's shirt and points to a bridge ahead - The Bridge of Fate.

 

The Bridge of Fate is an abandoned bridge and said to be haunted. No one dared to be 100 meters near the bridge because it emitted a spooky aura but they had no choice. Otherwise they will be burned to death.

 

 

* * *

**#A JENO**

 

When was the last time Jeno had a vacation, really? He reflects on this as he books flights to Romania for another photoshoot, while spinning in his chair. He's been trying to put off thinking about Jaemin for the past few days but their first encounter certainly made an impression on him. Sometimes when he's alone, their encounter randomly replays in his head and he starts chuckling to himself. He finds this extremely strange because it wasn't even that funny and yet he can't stop thinking about him. "Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin" he mutters to himself. _Why does repeating his name seem vaguely familiar?_

He feels a sudden throbbing on his left eye. _Not now, the frequency and intensity has increased the past few weeks. I'm sure this is just stress. Usually it stops within 10 seconds……9……..8………7……..6_

_5…._

_4…._

_3…._

_2…._

 

It didn't. The throbbing continued until it became an unbearable sharp pain. Jeno stands up from his chair and goes to his bedroom. He searches the drawer beside his bed to see if he has painkillers.

 

Thankfully, he does. He takes two. He's not sure if it's bad to take two but he didn't care. _It's awful to think about it but dying would be better than experiencing this. The doctor asked me to describe the pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest. He'd be surprised, I'd rate this an 11._

Tiny droplets of rain can be seen outside of Jeno's window, slowly followed by whispers of wind.

 

He lies down on his bed, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. _The rain hitting my window sounds like a metronome…_

 

_Odd. I might have fallen asleep._

_It's the same dream again._

_An abandoned bridge in the middle of a forest._

_I've been having this dream quite often nowadays._

_I'm familiar with how this dream works._

 

The only source of light is the full moon. The wind is howling, the leaves rustling. It's eerily quiet. Cargo shipments in disarray are blocking the bridge in alternate position.

 

He suddenly hears a loud **THUD** a few meters away from him, making Jeno jump.

 

_Aish, I've been here several times. I still can't find the right timing for that._

 

A soft laughter echoes.

 

_He's here._

 

 

* * *

**#A JAEMIN**

 

 

Jaemin and Jisung walks out of the director's office. As soon as they were out of earshot from the director, Jaemin speaks.

 

"I really got an earful, Jisung", Jaemin sighs.

"Well, you called the photographer a leech. A leech!"

"I was half-awake and he called me a 'princess'. I'm a guy"

 

Jisung rolls his eyes. Jaemin clearly annoyed at the lack of response, pinches Jisung's arm. Although Jisung glares at him, he just ends up ignoring him. There was no point in retaliating, Jaemin was older, had more experience in the industry, and . He didn't want to seem disrespectful so he just starts walking at a faster pace to avoid him.

 

"Wait up, Jisung! Why were you called in the director's office?", Jaemin says in a slightly higher tone so Jisung can hear him who's already at the exit of the building.

 

"None of your business", Jisung mutters.

 

Actually Jisung's reprimanding had already finished before Jaemin arrived at the director's office which he's lowkey thankful for so he can avoid Jaemin's annoying teasing. He had snuck out the night before to meet his boyfriend who's sadly from a rival company and a snitch reported him. He doesn't know what it is but he has to know who this snitch is.

 

He has a bad feeling about this.

 

 

* * *

 

> **#B JAEMIN**
> 
>  
> 
> _It's hard working part-time and studying but I need to do this for my mom. She has been working non-stop ever since dad got hospitalized. I haven't seen dad since the government got hold of him. I don't know what's going on. I really tried getting in the research institute where they held him but they almost sent me to jail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the middle of writing everything and constantly editing. I'm sorry that it might take a while, I try to research as much as I can with regard to the kind of parallel universe that I think would be plausible.


End file.
